tallumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallum Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! "There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone. " This Multiverse is based on The Twilight Zone, yet it is entirely different from it. I call this Multiverse.... Crazy Triton Multiverse Or in shorter words - Altruis The Many Universes of Altruis Tallum - June 8, 2027 - After many years of searching for the right planet after Earth was destroyed in an apocalypse, Humanity has finally found it. What came to be known as the Astraeus Sector in the Sagittarius Constellation sparked many new cultures and ways of life, yet as many humans thrived there, there was a dark secret kept by many. '' ''December 19, 2043 - Humanity's first official contact with aliens was on one of the Birth Ships that searched for the planets called Aliggon, in which the officials kept illegal crates containing aliens that would later be known as "Erec'us" or some would rather say, Vampires. When one the the watch guards heard noises and checked in the supply room, he found what seemed to be noises and banging on some of the crates, but as he opened them, he found too late that opening the crates were a mistake. As the vampires plunged towards him, the man pulled a pistol from his pocket and committed suicide in fear. As the ship was finally plagued and overthrown by the vampires, a second race came. This second race came to be known as "The Grimnl" for their Grim Reaper-like appearance. The Grimnl proceded with their giant white crystal ships and sent down waves of blue energy heat at the ship, and destroyed of the ship, or so thought. After the much fear of being annihilated by these two aliens, the many split factions came and formed the Talchen Republic, a much needed military force and government that was need for years. Now, the Erec'us, The Grimnl, and The Talchen Republic now wage a constant war against each other in which this apocalyptic war would soon be called "Tallum", or "The Apocalyptic Wars" in Talchen tongue. '' ''June 16, 2072 - The Wars continue and three worlds have already been destroyed, yet as Tallum continues, more and more alien races thrive and die, creating new diverse ecosystems and causing more difficulties and adding new strategies of warfare. Ebiris - An RPG-Style Game set One-Hundred Fifty years after the events of Tallum, The two planets effected by Tallum, Jharone and Midas, are riddled with mutants and survivors of the Apocalyptic War that annihilated five other planets and left Jharone and Midas scarred. Many still scavenge for Supplies, Shelter, Food, and Water, yet most of them fail or get eaten by the many carnivorous mutants wandering the scarred wastelands. The last hope of salvation relies on two factions known as The Collective and The Syndicate, yet their actions scar the lands even more with the many wars they are having. Those who chose to not be part of these two factions were marked Heretics and were exiled from the last lands of purity and hope. Many choices have been made, but these will influence the two worlds entirely even by the choices of one man. There is still another hope for salvation lying elsewhere....... Latest activity Category:Browse